Suspension devices of this class are known per se and comprise one or more extension arms, which are mounted pivotably on a vertical rod and at the end of which a device is located, for which mobility in different positions and/or different orientations is desired. A suspension device, called a ceiling-supported suspension device, is known from DE 199 45 081 A1, in which flexible cables routed in the individual elements of the suspension are provided for transmitting electric signals and/or electric energy. A slip ring arrangement is mentioned in DE 199 45 081 A1 as a possibility for power transmission between mobile elements of a suspension device.
However, the drawback of prior-art suspension devices is their low flexibility if different configurations are made. Prior-art suspension devices are configured for an exactly specified application. This means, among other things, that the components comprised by the particular suspension device are ordered and finished corresponding to the particular need, i.e., e.g., with one or two extension arms. The central axis is also coordinated in terms of its geometric and static dimensioning with, e.g., the number of extension arms required by the later user.